


Another Evening at the Lair

by SassKatt



Series: Evening at the Lair [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassKatt/pseuds/SassKatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I guess that’s our cue to go home.” April sighed. </p>
<p>“You do not have to leave so hastily, Miss O’Neil.” Splinter stated, moving away from the entrance of the lair to another set of stairs opposite of the ones Leo and Donny had just climbed. “I have managed to find and ‘spruce up’ as you say, a room that would suit well for you two to relax and sleep in. As much as I recall you enjoy our couch –“ April’s face turned a beet red at the statement, “I believe it will be occupied tonight.” The rat motioned over to the worn couch and monitors surrounding it, and at the snoring turtle that was splayed across it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Evening at the Lair

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!
> 
> I am back with another installment of the Evening at the Lair series - which means more April and Casey goodness ahead! 
> 
> Please, read responsibly. ;) Also feel free to leave Kudos and comments - and criticism and comments are welcomed. 
> 
> ((I do not own TMNT, they belong to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird))

It had not been an ordinary day at the lair. In fact, no one was in the lair for most the day, save Splinter. The elderly rat enjoyed days like this, when the silence seemed to stretch forever amongst the rounded cement walls. Yet without the sounds of combat training or jokes, the lair seemed – empty. But the emptiness did not stay too long, for as the evening shadows lengthed into night, four very large, and very green, turtles came traipsing home, with two very familiar humans in tow.

The six had spent a long day running down the henchman of their nemesis, the evil Shredder. With the threat gaining every day, the humans Casey Jones and April O’Neil had decided to give whatever help they could to their green friends. Today had been no exception. As Splinter looked upon the weary group, he could tell that even the tough, bodybuilding Casey had been drained of his energy.

“Hello, my sons, it seems as if you are all tired from your day.” Splinter welcomed the group as they trudged through the door. “And my dear April, it seems as if you are wounded.”

“Huh?” The red head April O’Neil seemed to be snapped from her wearied reverie as Splinter mentioned her state of dress. Clad in a body forming yellow and black jumpsuit, a large rip was visible on her upper thigh, revealing smooth, white skin. “Oh!” April exclaimed, noticing it for the first time. “No, that’s nothing Splinter. I’m okay. Thanks, though.”

With a nod, Splinter turned to regard the rest of the group. As he did, he chanced a glance at Casey Jones, the large and intimidating Brooklyn man. Deep blue eyes were transfixed on the small woman, his chest heaving with a few labored breaths. With a tiny smile, Splinter knew what was going to transpire between the two, and was glad that the preparations he had done that day would come in handy.

“Awwww man, I’m beat!” Mikey drawled, flopping himself on the couch. “I think I’m even too tired for pizza!”

“Suit yourself, runt.” Raph grumbled as he shuffled past the make shift living room to the large, center pool within the sewer lair. Dropping down into the cold water, the turtle made a happy sigh. “I’m content to stay here and soak a few sore plates.” Both Leo and Donny nodded in agreement to their older brother’s statement, but the pair started off in the direction of their bedroom.

“Too tired to care.” Donny mumbled. A nod from Leo was all the rest of the group saw as the two bothers wearily climbed up the steps and disappeared into the large archway that led to the four turtles’ bedroom.

“I guess that’s our cue to go home.” April sighed.

“You do not have to leave so hastily, Miss O’Neil.” Splinter stated, moving away from the entrance of the lair to another set of stairs opposite of the ones Leo and Donny had just climbed. “I have managed to find and ‘spruce up’ as you say, a room that would suit well for you two to relax and sleep in. As much as I recall you enjoy our couch –“ April’s face turned a beet red at the statement, “I believe it will be occupied tonight.” The rat motioned over to the worn couch and monitors surrounding it, and at the snoring turtle that was splayed across it.

“Sounds good, old man.” The deep rumble of Casey’s voice decided the situation even before April had a chance to kindly reject. “Lead the way.” Casey unbuckled his golf bag filled with weapons, and dropped it and his mask next to the weapon rack near the entrance of the lair. “Comon, toots.” Wrapping a large arm around April’s waist, Casey began to follow Splinter.  

The elderly rat lead the pair up the staircase and under a similar archway into a small, but cozy hallway. A few steps later the trio reached a door, which lead into a barely furnished room. Nothing hung on the bare cement walls, but there was a small nightstand with a single lamp, and a large king sized bed.

“I apologize for the bare necessities of the room, but I figured you two could make it your own.” Splinter held the door open for the pair as they entered the room, looking it over.

“It’ll do, pops.” Casey turned and smiled at the large rat. “Thanks, and goodnight. We’ll see you in the mornin’.” With that, Casey strode to the door and pulled it closed in Splinter’s face. The rat smiled at the closed door, and shuffled off to his own quarters back on the ground floor.

“Jeez, Casey! You don’t need to be so rude!” April snapped at the man as the door clicked shut.

“Yeah? Well, I want some privacy.”

April snorted. “You sound like you want to have some fun.” Turning her back to the big guy, April unzipped the top of her soiled jumpsuit and tossed it onto the bed, leaving her in just her lacy bra she picked out for the day. The sharp intake of breath behind her made April smile, and she slowly sauntered past the bed and toward the opposite wall of the room from the door. “Well?” April turned to face the Brooklyn native, placing her hands on her hips.

“Shit, toots, you’ve been driving me mad all day with your touches. And that outfit –“ The sentence dropped off into a primal growl as Casey stalked April into moving closer to the wall. The red head’s cocky stance waivered at the vibe Casey was giving off. She glanced around nervously at the bare room, her eyes resting for a second on the bed where she had removed the top part of her suit and tossed it. Consciously changing her stance and crossing her arms across her bra-clad chest, April did her best to glare at the big man.

“So? It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before. And what touches? If I remember correctly, we were all too busy trying not to get our asses handed to us!”

A deep, rumbling laugh paused Casey’s advance for a few seconds. “That’s not the point, princess.” In one swift motion, Casey grabbed the base of his red shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing toned muscles that were still slick from the sweat of the earlier escapades of the day. April felt her lower muscles clench as her gaze was wrenched from his face to his chest. “Like what you see, lady?”

The catty sentence ripped April out of her trance. She snorted. “Yeah right, Casey.”

“Oh, I know you do, babe. You’ve had your hands all over this all day.”

April glared at the man. He was right, though. Every time they had had a chance that day she had laid a hand on his chest, his arm, or his thigh. Those muscles of his were just irresistible. “Fine.” She bit out. “But just for tonight. And no repeats of what happened last time!”

A black eyebrow raised in question. “Last time? Babe, this is gonna be so much better.”

“Good god, Casey, what if we get caught again?” April backed into the wall.

“Sweeheart –“ Casey slammed a hand into the wall beside her head, “We’s in a room. On the other side of the lair. It’s good.”

April’s breath began to pick up as she met the eyes of her lover. The steely blue depths held promises of dark passion, and her heart fluttered in response. “But – but you know how loud I can be,” April stammered, trying to shrink into the wall behind her and failing. She dropped her vision only for a split second to take in the body of the man who towered over her, and when her eyes returned to the deep blue that had captivated her just seconds ago, her breath stopped at the spark that was reflected in them.

“Yeah. Very aware.” Casey growled back at the red head. “And I’m gonna make you scream louder.”

 

 

It was something like a loud squeal that roused the turtle from his slumber. Raph tensed in the water, his tired muscles screaming in protest of being so roughly jerked into readiness. He took a deep slow breath, focusing his hearing, hoping to catch the sound again. A rough snore from his sleeping brother on the couch distracted him for just a moment, but in a matter of seconds the squeal came drifting down again from somewhere up on the second level. In an instant, the oldest turtle silently slid from the water onto the cement ground, picked up his discarded sais, and stalked over to the opposite staircase from the one that lead to his own bedroom. He paused in the darkness, waiting to hear anything else, and a muffled, rough cry answered his silent inquiry. He took the stairs two at a time, following the cries, and turned into a small hallway. The turtle slowed his pace as he followed a particularly throaty wail down the hallway toward a door. He stopped at the door, listening intently to the labored breathing that seemed to emanate from within. Something within him was holding him back, telling him not to go in - but when a particularly grainy, guttural growl that he instantly recognized as Casey’s drifted through the door, the turtle’s instincts kicked in.

“Eeeeyah!” Raph cried, kicking the door open. What greeted him, though, was a site that the oldest turtle was not yet ready to comprehend. His two best friends were there, against the opposite wall, clothes haphazardly strewn across the floor, doing something he cared not to name.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Raph –“ Casey ground out with each thrust, “I’m not fuckin’ done yet!”

The turtle stood transfixed at the scene before him. There was Casey, butt naked, thrusting hard into April, who was currently wedged between the wall and Casey’s hardened body. Her long, slender legs were wrapped around the Brooklyn man’s waist, her hands currently trapped above her head by one of his.

“Raph?” The red head breathed the name, her eyes cracking open to see if the turtle was really there, or if her man was messing with her head. Her eyes locked with the turtle’s own widened ones, and in a split second her head was thrown back against the wall as a keening wail ripped from her throat, her eyes slamming shut again. An answering growl issued from the burly man trapping her.

“Shit, April, a couple more of those and I’s gonna cum.”

“God! CASEY!” The cry rang in Raph’s ears. He watched as April arched off the wall, her hands twitching in Casey’s grip as her cry grew louder in pitch, reverberating off the cement walls of the room. Casey growled louder in response, and began to speed up his thrusts.

“Oh, OH!” April’s eyes fluttered open once again, and stared straight at the turtle, who was transfixed by the primal scene in front of him. Raph tore his gaze from April’s green orbs to watch as Casey’s neck bent down, and April responded to whatever he was doing by arching at an impossible angle off the wall, her eyes once again screwing shut as her mouth opened in a silent scream.

No sound issued from April’s throat as she came harder than she had ever done before, her inner walls clamping like vices against the large cock that was pumping into her.

“Shit!” Casey cried, his knees nearly buckling at what just transpired. His hand released April’s wrists, and slammed into the wall beside her head, giving him more balance as April rocked against him. Raph watched as her hands lingered for a few moments against the wall, then fell down to grab fistfuls of Casey’s shoulder length black hair. “Aw yeah, babe, COMON!” Casey growled, slamming her harder into the wall. “Keep cummin’, keep cummin’!” Tiny mewling sounds were being emitted from April’s open mouth, as her hands continued to writhe in Casey’s hair. In a matter of seconds, a primal growl was ripped from Casey’s throat as he joined April in bliss, his thrusts becoming more sporadic as he slowed down.

Raph stared at the pair as they seemed to be frozen in time, nothing but heavy breathing transpiring between the two. Then Casey broke the silence.

“Fuck.”

Raph watched as April seemed to melt into the hardened body holding her up against the wall. Her head lolled back against the cement, and her eyes cracked open to regard their visitor. Green met the widened eyes of the teenager, and suddenly Raph felt extremely embarrassed to have watched what he just witnessed.

“Damn babe,” a raspy laugh filled the heavy silence in the room. “Remind me to fuck you more often when we have company.”

April winced at the comment of her brash Brooklyn man, her eyes sliding shut again as she focused in on the slow pulsing of the very large member still buried within her. “Scre –“ April swallowed, trying to get the cotton feeling out of her mouth. “Screw you, Casey.”

“You just did, babe.” Casey raised his head to gently kiss her forehead. Shaking his head to get the sweat-soaked strands of hair out of his eyes, Casey coolly regarded the wall in front of him, and addressed the stunned turtle behind him. “Raph, buddy, what you did was great and all for us to – ah, how to put it – have a mind blowin’ time, but a little privacy wouldn’t hurt, ya know?”

The turtle gaped at the pair, the words Casey just spoke taking a few moments to sink in. In the span of a few seconds, Raph shook his head, and blushed as well as a turtle could blush. “Yeah, sure – whatever. Not for me, anyway.” Trying to stay cool, the turtle turned and headed back out the door.

“And Raph?” The turtle turned at the sound of his name. Steely blue eyes glared at the surprised turtle, promising copious amounts of pain. “You breathe a word of this to any living thing and I'll beat the living shit outta you.”

Raph swallowed hard. He knew that Casey would be good on his word. Nodding once to acknowledge the threat, Raph turned and exited the room, closing the door behind him. Letting out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, Casey turned his attention back to the limp red head in his arms.

“Sorry for the intrusion toots. Maybe we gotta get you ball gag.” Casey eased April up off the wall, and cradled her hips in his arms as he turned toward the bed. A few clumsy stumbles later they both fell onto the soft sheets, April moaning gently as Casey’s softening cock slid out of her.

“Mmmm – god, Casey, that was beyond amazing…” April breathed, reaching her arms up to wrap around Casey’s broad shoulders. A soft laugh from the burly man tickled her shoulder as he slid her limp body up further on the bed.

“You think so, sweetheart? I didn’t know you had a thing for being watched.”

A light blush dusted April’s nose. “So, what if I do?”

“Well then,” Casey flopped down beside his woman and curled an arm around her toned stomach. “I guess we'll have be staying here more often.”

“Yeah?” April softly replied, snuggling into the burly chest of her man.

“Yeah. Though investing in some soundproofing wouldn't hurt.”

 

 


End file.
